BAGGAGE
by Reda V
Summary: Beca meets an interesting woman at the supermarket one day and is inexplicably drawn to her. Horribly vague summary, I know, but I don't want to spoil anything. Read if you dare :P I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S JUST MY LUCK THAT I'D HAVE A FLIPPING "ENLIGHTENMENT" RIGHT BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS BACK. I HAVE SO MANY PROMPTS SWIMMING AROUND IN THIS HEAD OF MINE AND SO LITTLE TIME TO CRANK THE STORIES OUT. BUT, WE'LL SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**CHAP. 1**

Beca sighed lazily as she stepped through the sliding doors of the local supermarket. She definitely wasn't looking forward to another day at the market. Bagging people's groceries and sometimes carrying those groceries to customers' cars for them… Ignoring the dirty looks she'd get for no real reason (though she had an idea that it might've had something to do with her dark make-up and accessories)

People could be so rude and demanding sometimes.

_As if working a ten-hour shift isn't enough, already… _Beca thought to herself with a frown.

But, Beca couldn't complain. She'd had her chance. She'd made it big and blew it. She could've had it all. The money… the fame… a job she actually enjoyed…

Artists and record labels were lining up left and right to work with the talented DJ. She had the skills of a seasoned producer and people found her to be quite charming. It wasn't long before she started to blow up… She finalized negotiations and signed with a record label only to find that she had gotten herself into more than she bargained for. Just as quickly as she found herself becoming a household name, she found herself kicked to the curve over a moral disagreement with her manager.

It was like they all expected Beca to just roll over and take it up the ass. (Both, figuratively and literally, but of course she hadn't told anyone about that) They'd tell her to jump and wait for her to ask just how high she was expected to jump. Little did they know, they had hired the wrong one. She was Beca Mitchell. Beca-FUCKING-Mitchell. The first (and last) person to ever stand up to those scandalous billionaires. They'd been doing things behind the scene that couldn't have been legal and Beca wanted no part of it. So, she resigned. Giving them back every penny they'd ever given her because she refused to be associated with that dirty money.

Now all she had was her pride and an old blazer. Outside of the supermarket, that was all she really had.

But it was hers. She earned all of it. Legally. And no one else was harmed or exploited in order for her to get it.

Beca finished clocking in and began to make her way back towards the front of the store. She made it just in time to help an older woman carry her bags back to her station wagon. Fortunately, Beca didn't have to go far because the woman had parked in a handicap space. She looked perfectly fine to Beca. But, hey she wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, dear," The woman started as she fumbled to unlock the door. Her voice weak with age. "You're one of the good ones… " Then, she proceeded to say something along the lines of Beca having the potential to be pretty if she'd take out her ear spikes and try a little harder. Beca wasn't sure if it was a compliment, but she thank the woman anyway as she began to load the woman's trunk with groceries.

Meanwhile,

There was a rising artist on the other side of town, with hair as fiery and full of life as she was. She had a passion for art. For the beauty of the world. When ironically, she was a beautifully sculpted work of art herself. The toned physique… The wavy ginger locks and light blue eyes to contrast beautifully against her lightly tanned skin…

Chloe Beale was becoming more and more popular among the southeastern art scene. Receiving numerous awards and accolades for her paintings and photographs. But was as humble as could be. When asked about her strategy, she always said that she wasn't the artist. She wasn't the mastermind that created the beauty in her work. She was "Simply the paintbrush to the easel," She felt that there was beauty in everything. Something artistic or poetic about every piece of the puzzle she knew as Mother Earth, and she simply captured it and showed it to people. She felt that she was merely MAGNIFYING things and it amazed her that she got paid to do something so simple. As simple as having fun and doing what she loved.

Her laptop was currently open to Pandora and she stood at the window of her studio apartment. Just gazing out over the Atlanta skyline as she listened to whatever came through the speakers of her laptop. This was how she woke up every morning ( Or "day", considering the fact that she worked from home and mostly slept until noon)

She stomach whined reminding her that she'd slept through breakfast and she made her way across the wooden floor to her refrigerator. The wood creaking softly under her feet. She pulled the handle and was shocked to find her fridge practically empty when the door swung open. She closed the door and did a brief recap over all her recent trips to the local supermarket, only to realize that she really HADN'T been in a while. Nearly a month.

Succumbing to the demanding whines and rumbles of her belly, Chloe threw on a tee, some track pants, and a pair of sneakers so she would look at least SLIGHTLY more presentable when she wandered into the store.

She wasn't planning to meet anyone. She wasn't expecting to score digits or anything of that sort. Not that it would matter if she did. She was an artist and that's where her focus was. Relationships never worked for her anyway… (At least, that's what she always told herself.)

So, pushed her cart through the aisles of the market in a slalom-like fashion. Humming to herself with a small smile as she gathered items in her list. She double-checked when she dropped the last item into her buggy. Making sure she'd gotten everything, because she was eager to get back to her easel and had no intentions of coming back out once she'd made it home.

She pushed her cart up to the only open register and began to thumb through her wallet for her debit card. She began to hum the melody of David Guetta's "Titanium" to herself when she heard a rhythmic tapping at the end of the checkout counter. A beat that seemed to fit perfectly with the melody she had been humming and (if she hadn't been mistaking) a soft bass line that meshed in an interesting, but pleasing way. Curiously, she raised her gaze from her wallet to see who was tapping and humming along with her.

Chloe wasn't sure what she expected, but she definitely didn't expect to find herself looking at a small woman with ear spikes and brown hair. A gorgeous woman, at that. With beautifully chiseled cheekbones and soft thin lips. She didn't expect her breath to hitch when the woman's navy blue orbs met hers. She didn't expect to find a work of art, waiting to bag her groceries.

Beca was a little taken back by the strange feeling she got when she met the redheaded woman's gaze.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt and it made her want to get to know the woman.

Neither woman said anything as they walked towards Chloe's car, both bearing bags on their arms as Beca pushed Chloe's, also full, buggy. Chloe was parked relatively far from the store, but again: Beca wasn't complaining. It wasn't until they reached the trunk of Chloe's Challenger before either of the women mustered the courage to speak. There was something beautiful between them. And though they weren't exactly sure what it was… They weren't quite ready for it to be over. They just wanted to be NEAR each other. And for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why.

_Nice car…_ Beca smiled to herself. Clearly impressed with the woman's taste in cars. The car was a classic. It had to be at least 30 to 40 years old.

"So, uh…" Beca chuckled nervously as she began to load the redhead's trunk. "Is there an apocalypse coming that I don't know about, or-?" She trailed off. A smirk playing at her lips.

Beca was worried the woman might not get her sense of humor and think she was just being an ass. But, luckily that wasn't the case. Chloe giggled as she also began to transport bags from the cart to her trunk. Beca thought it was the most beautiful laugh she'd ever heard. She wanted more of it.

"No, I just… don't come out much." Chloe admitted, with a smile, "Unless I'm hiding behind a camera."

"I see…" Beca turned to take in the woman beside her. She was even more beautiful from this angle. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pursed as she rearranged bags to make everything fit.

_Speaking of fit…_ Beca thought, as her eyes trailed down the redhead's body. Taking in her curves and subtle biceps. _This woman, definitely keeps fit._

"You're staring," Chloe chuckled. Feeling her cheeks flush as she turned to meet the brunette's gaze once more.

"I, uh… you just said something about a camera. Are you a photographer?" Beca asked loading the last of the bags into Chloe's trunk as she closed the lid.

_Nice save, Mitchell. You almost ran the poor woman off._

"I might be. If I don't tell you, maybe you'll be curious and you'll have an excuse to see me again." Chloe teased, boldly.

Something in her gut made her want to get to know the woman beside her and she hoped she was making the right call by asking her out when they barely knew each other.

Beca's eyebrows shot up. She certainly wasn't expecting the woman to come on to her. The woman was, in her mind, so out of her league it wasn't even funny, but again: Beca DEFINITELY wasn't complaining.

"Who says I need an excuse?" Beca replied, crumbling a little at the way the redhead's eyes lit up at her response.

"Well, then," Chloe took in the name printed across the nametag on Beca's uniform. "BECA… you will definitely see me around. I might actually leave the apartment long enough to see you again."

"I hope so-" Beca smirked waiting for the woman to introduce herself.

"Chloe." She offered with a smile and Beca felt like it suited her. It was a pretty name. Cute and full of life.

Chloe made her way to the driver's side and opened the car before taking a seat. "Bye, Beca."

"Later." Beca replied. Shoving her hands in her pockets as she watched the redhead pull out of the parking lot and drive away. A small piece of her heart leaving with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND BLAND, GUYS. IT'S DEFINITELY JUST A FILLER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY LOOKING MUCH LONGER SO I HOPE IT WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS ONE! **

**R&R, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND ;] **

Two Weeks Later-

"Waiting for someone?"

A feminine voice brought Beca out of her thoughts. She tore her gaze from the store entrance to the stocky, african-american cashier crunching numbers at the cash register. The pink-haired woman always had a knack for reading her tiny companion.

"What? No!" Beca answered, a bit quicker than she wanted to. Her face scrunched as if the idea was completely absurd. She knew Cynthia Rose was referring to Chloe, the artist that had somehow left her smitten in the short amount of time she'd gotten to know her. Everyday for the past two weeks ,(though, Beca would never admit it.) Beca had spent the large part of her days watching the store entrance. Hoping to see Chloe again. Beca was a little annoyed with herself for acting like a school girl with a crush, but she just couldn't help it. Chloe was different. Maybe she could invite the redhead out for a coffee? Maybe some bowling or something? Or, maybe a picnic… Chloe seemed like the type of girl that would like that…

"Riiightttt…" Cynthia Rose smirked knowingly. "Look, B. I know gay and the way you two were looking at each other was probably the gayest thing I've ever seen. … and that's saying a lot, coming from me."

This brought a smile to Beca's face. She couldn't lie to Cynthia Rose if she wanted to. The woman knew her too well, and she definitely had a point.

"It's whatever," Beca shrugged. Maybe if she said it out loud, she'd believe it. "She's probably forgotten about me. And she said she doesn't come out much, sooo… I'm not getting my hopes up. "

And with that, Beca snatched a disinfectant wipe out of the dispenser on the counter and began to idly wipe off the counter as her friend recounted the money and locked the register. Cynthia Rose had never seen Beca get so bent out of shape about a woman. Typically, Beca would sprinkle some fairy dust in a woman's eyes (or whatever it was she did) and come back the next day with poorly hidden scratches and bruises along her neck. She'd never mention her again and if by some chance the woman was to come through the market again, Beca would book it to the restroom to avoid her.

Cynthia Rose KNEW Beca and this certainly wasn't typical "Beca Behavior". Her hopes were up alright. But, knowing how stubborn the brunnette could be, Cynthia Rose left it alone. Secretly hoping that Chloe could be the one to tame her friend... To bring some light back into her life... To show her the world in a new light… To show her love…

Beca stepped through the sliding doors of the market out into the night. As always, whenever she took the night shift, she was the last to leave, turning around and pulling out her copy of the store key to lock up. She was just pulling her coat on over her uniform to shield herself from the brisk October breeze, when she heard a melodic voice.

"Beca?" The voice started reluctantly. It was sweet. Familiar…

Beca turned towards the voice and found herself staring into the very same blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the past two weeks.

"Chloe…," Beca exhaled nervously, not realizing she had been holding her breath. She licked her lips and shoved her hands into her pockets, in an attempt to calm her herself. Chloe thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"In the flesh."Chloe laughed sheepishly. Stepping away from her Charger to meet Beca at the door. "I guess I found my way back, after all."

"You did." Beca smirked and felt herself relaxing. Conversation just seemed to come so easily between the two of them. "I could run inside and get you a cookie, if you like?"

Chloe giggled, biting her lip nervously as she pondered her next move. Of COURSE she had to ask the woman out. That's why she came here. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the mysterious brunette since she met her. She even found herself mixing paint, curiously to see if she could recreate the dull steely blue of Beca's eyes. (Which she decided was ridiculous and took as a sign that she needed to suck it up and come see Beca again.) "No, that's okay… But, I do like cookies. Maybe, you'd like to check out that new cookie joint with me sometime?" Chloe couldn't hide the hope in her voice. Or her bright blue eyes.

How could Beca say no to a face like that?

_Geez, Beca. You're not even dating her and you're whipped._

"Actually, I would… I'd like that. A lot." Beca allowed herself to smile fully. She couldn't believe how whipped she was in such a short amount of time, but she couldn't deny that Chloe was different from any other woman she'd met. She was special.

"Great." Chloe beamed, adorably. "So, when would you want to do this?"

Beca pondered for a moment, running through her mental calendar and realizing her next few days would actually be quite busy. "You know… Why don't I just call you later and see if we can work something out?"

"If you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask," Chloe deadpanned, making Beca swoon internally. Not only was the woman gorgeous, she shared Beca's sense of humor and her eyes.

_God, her eyes…_

_Where have you been all my life? Oh my god, did I seriously just say that. God, that was so queerballs. Get it together, Beca!_

"Lucky for you I think so highly of myself and carry business cards," Chloe winked as she pulled a card from her coat pocket and slipped it into Beca's front pocket.

"Totally," Beca's brain short-circuited as Chloe's fingers slid out of her pocket, brushing Beca's thigh ever so slightly. Sending a quick wave of desire through both women.

Chloe knew what she was doing. She saw how thin the material was. She knew she could get away with it, because the notion was meant to tease Beca, but could easily be played off as innocent, if it made Beca uncomfortable. But judging from the way Beca's breath hitched and her eyes darkened with arousal, it seemed to have the desired effect.

"I look forward to hearing from you," Chloe giggled at how flustered she'd left Beca. She turned on her heel to head back towards her car, leaving Beca speechless once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK AND THE RESPONSE I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THINK THAT OVER WORKED WITCH FOR MAKING ME SMILE WITH THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS. :] ANYWHOO, HERE'S CHAPTER 3.**

One Week later-

**_ "Are you kidding me? She wants you." This was Cynthia Rose's response after Beca told her about her run in with Chloe after work. _**

**_"I mean, maybe she didn't do it on purpose…" Beca defended lamely."Those pants were really thin."_**

**_"Right… Beca, even I'm not that naïve."_**

**_Beca's cheeks flushed as she and Cynthia Rose made their way out of the market for lunch. She knew Cynthia Rose was right. Cynthia Rose was always right. _**

**_"See? You're blushing! You know I'm right, B! Just call her already"_**

**_"Alright! Geez!"_**

Beca took a deep breath and straightened her clothes before entering the Tollhouse cookie shop. She'd finally gotten around to calling Chloe after a week of Cynthia Rose's relentless teasing.

Chloe insisted on picking Beca up, but Beca declined, knowing that would bring things up that she wasn't quite ready to discuss with the redhead. So, she offered to meet her at the cookie shop instead. Her excuse being that she wouldn't want Chloe to use up her gas to come get her when she was already closer. Chloe swooned a bit, but couldn't shake the feeling that Beca was hiding something.

_Oh well,_ She thought with a shrug. _She'll tell me when she's ready. We barely know each other._

The glass door opened and closed with a _DING!_, causing everyone in the shop to glance at the door before continuing their conversations. One pair of eyes never left the tiny brunette. Light blue eyes darkened slightly as they took in the beauty of the woman before them. Chloe smiled as she took in Beca's appearance. Something about the brunnette's rugged casual look out of uniform drew her in even more.

"Hey, you!" Beca approached the redhead with a nervous smile.

"Hey!" Chloe stood and pulled Beca into a tight hug. Beca stiffened reflexively at the contact but soon found herself relaxing into the embrace. Taking in the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo before pulling away and taking a seat across from Chloe.

"Sooo…" Chloe started with a smile. "How was your week?"

"Just the usual," Beca chuckled as she gave a lopsided grin. Leaning across the table on her elbows. "Old ladies telling me how pretty I COULD BE… Boss breathing fire down my neck… Long hours… How was yours? Any new projects?"

Beca smiled as Chloe's face lit up before she answered. It was almost as if she hadn't expected Beca to actually show interest. "Oh! Uh,… yeah, actually. I've been suprisingly inspired lately."

"Is that so?" Beca's eyebrows rose playfully. "What's got you so inspired, m'lady?"

"I met someone." Beca's face dropped.

"Oh. That's- That's great." She forced a smile.

"It is. She's really something." Chloe winked and watched as Beca's eyes widened in realization. She giggled as the brunnette's cheeks flushed.

"Well… I'd really like to see it when you finish."

"You'll be the first. "Chloe promised with a dreamy smile. Beca smiled back, losing herself in Chloe's twinkling blue eyes. It was a while before either woman could look away. The only thing pulling them out of their gaze being Beca's obnoxiously loud stomach.

"Whoa!" Chloe giggled. Standing and offering her hand to Beca. "We should probably order before your stomach becomes a black hole. Yes?"

Beca nodded and stood to take the artist's hand. She could feel the subtle callusing and gentle strength of the woman's hands as her fingers slid between Chloe's. Cliché as it may have seemed, there was a spark when their fingers interlocked. Their hands melded together perfectly, almost as if they were made for each other. Like pieces of a puzzle. They both glanced down at their adjoined hands in awe before sharing a smile and starting towards the counter to place their orders.

How could this feel so natural? They barely knew each other. All Beca knew about Chloe was that the woman was a talented artist with an impressive taste in cars and a sweet tooth. All Chloe knew about Beca was that the woman was a charming bagger with a witty sense of humor and an "awkwardly adorable swagger". Yet, they felt like they'd known each other their whole lives.

"Is this together?" The clerk asked with a subtle grin as she watched the couple interact.

"Yes."

"No."

They had answered simultaneously, but they obviously weren't on the same page. They turned to face each other with their brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's together." Chloe told the clerk with a smile before turning back to face Beca. Her voice was softer when she spoke again. "I asked you out. It's my treat. "

"Aww, thanks man!" Beca said in a chirpy voice. Feeling herself go a bit dizzy when Chloe squeezed her hand gently.

After the two devoured their cookies and talked about everything (but nothing really) they rose from their table, not wanting their time together to end just yet. Beca offered to walk the redhead to her car, not wanting to let go of her hand. Chloe smiled as she sensed the brunette's reluctance. Both of them tightening their hold on the other's hand as they closed in on the Challenger. They stopped as they reached the car.

"So… This was fun." Beca smiled. Facing Chloe as she took her other hand.

"It was." Chloe beamed.

"We'll do this again?" Beca asked, her voice full of hope.

"Of course. " Chloe's gaze fell to Beca's lips, before snapping up to find the tiny bagger's gaze locked on her own lips. She watched as Beca licked her lips before smiling and meeting her eyes again.

_Too soon? _Beca wondered. _I mean… she looks like she wants it too._

After an internal battle, Beca leaned in to plant a kiss on Chloe's cheek. She didn't miss the disappointment flash over Chloe's face as she forced herself to pull away. She would take things slow. She wouldn't allow herself to get caught up in the moment and make a mistake. Chloe was different and she deserved more than a one night stand.

"Later-" Beca stopped as she felt a hand grab her wrist. Confused, she turned to face the redhead. She searched Chloe's baby blue eyes only to find hesitance and uncertainty in them. Her gaze fell to Chloe's lips once more. Noting that she was biting her bottom lip nervously.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Chloe closed the distance between them, crashing her lips softly into Beca's. It was like any other first kiss she'd had. Cautious… Hungry… As if she and her partner were testing the waters.

But, then it WASN'T. It wasn't like any other first kiss she'd had. It was slow… tender…genuine… Beca could feel that Chloe actually cared about her. She could feel it in the way she pushed Beca gently against the car. She could feel it in the way Chloe pressed her body against hers.

They finally pulled away, reluctantly, knowing they needed air or they would pass out.

Beca told herself she wouldn't let herself ruin what she and Chloe had going, but GOD she couldn't help herself.

"Do you want to go back to yours for a bit?" Chloe whispered seductively.

Beca's half-lidded eyes snapped open. Chloe wanted to come home with her. She had to come up with something. QUICKLY. "We can't. My…my place is a mess."

_There's that feeling again. _Chloe thought. _Maybe that's all it is though. Maybe that's why she didn't want me to pick her up earlier. _

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Chloe offered, her voice no longer sweet and light, but husky and thick with lust. Beca relaxed a bit, thankful that Chloe didn't push the topic of her home. (Or lack thereof) But it was short lived. She knew she should've ended it there. She should've kissed the redhead one last time and bid her farewell. Somehow she ended up underneath the redhead in a heated make-out on the futon in the center of her apartment. A moan vibrated their lips as Chloe's hips began to rock and they weren't sure who it came from, but they could care less.

"Chloe…" Beca pulled away with a groan, only to feel Chloe's lips on hers again.

_Oh, GOD… We've got to stop._

The artist's thigh slid between Beca's. Putting friction right where she needed it.

"Chloe…" Beca pulled away and clapped a hand over Chloe's mouth as she clenched her legs to stop the motions of Chloe's thigh. "As much as I'd love for this to happen… I have to stop you."

Chloe's face wrinkled in confusion. If Beca's sounds were anything to go by: she hadn't done anything wrong. Beca wanted this too.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worrying that she made the bagger uncomfortable. Her voice muffled slightly by Beca's hand.

"Nothing… GOD, everything you're doing is perfect." Beca exhaled. "I just… I really like you and I don't… want THIS to be it. "

Chloe's face softened as she proccessed what the woman was saying. "It doesn't have to be."

"Wh… What do you mean?" Beca sighed as Chloe's hand slid down the side of her face… over her cheekbones…over her lips…down the valley of her breasts until it reached her waist.

"If you couldn't tell… I like you too, Beca. A lot." She giggled before shaking her head playfully to free her lips from Beca's hand. "And I wouldn't regret it one bit if we slept together tonight."

"Are you telling me I'll still get to plan a second date if I let you finish what you started?"

"Maybe," Chloe teased as she moved her hand to cup Beca through her thin jeans. The brunette shivered at the contact.

It took everything in Beca to grab the redhead's hand and raise it to her lips. "I don't want to have sex with you on our first date. I've made that mistake way too many times. But you're special, Chloe. I want to get to know you…maybe make love to you someday. But not today. Please don't be upset?" Beca begged. Searching baby blue eyes as she awaited a response.

Chloe found herself swooning again at the brunette's sincerity. She smiled as she felt Beca's lips on her knuckles. She could fall for this woman. She really could.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I INTERRUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU FLUFF. ENJOY! (And R and R if you please :] )**

It was early the next morning when Chloe woke. She was pleased to find herself still wrapped around a tiny brunette. It felt kind of nice, having this woman in her arms… curled up into her chest… having their legs tangled…

It felt kind of…right.

Chloe smiled as she finally let herself look at the woman. She took in the serenity of Beca's sharp feature's. The way her hair fell perfectly over her shoulder to leave her face exposed. The sun beamed through the part in Chloe's curtains, bathing Beca's face in the perfect way.

Chloe decided that it would make a beautiful picture and carefully detached herself from Beca, tiptoeing off to retrieve her two favorite cameras. When she returned, Beca's face had taken on a soft smile. Chloe felt a bit like a creeper, but she couldn't help herself. She knew art. She knew beauty. She lowered herself carefully onto the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb the brunette as she raised the camera to her eyes and began to manually tweak the lens. Focusing the picture just like she wanted. Clear around Beca's face, but less focused in the backdrop. As she snapped the picture, Beca began to stir. She opened her eyes lazily, looking up at the artist through her lashes.

"What're you doing?" Beca asked. Her voice was thick with sleep, but Chloe could hear the amusement in it as well. She dodged the hand that shot up to pull her in. Missing its target, it fell back to the bed.

"Shh… Don't move. That's perfect." Chloe smiled. She snapped another picture, focused primarily on the brunette's steely blue eyes. On the flushed, vulnerable look of her face. It was a breathtaking sight.

"You're really beautiful, you know." Chloe finally spoke again after kicking her legs up and throwing the blanket back over her body as she pulled Beca to her chest. Beca would eventually get used to this. She was never a very affectionate person and she found it hard to trust people, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to push the redhead away.

_At least that's progress…_

"That's subjective," Beca smirked. Only causing Chloe to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, Miss Beca." Chloe giggled. Beca was getting used to that sound.

"Have you ever had your picture taken?" Beca asked after a while. It seemed like a dumb question. The woman was flawless. She should've been in front of a camera somewhere, posing for a magazine or something. Of COURSE she'd had her picture taken.

"Actually, I haven't," Chloe admitted quietly.

"Well, that's a shame... We need to fix that," Beca rolled their bodies so she could reach the camera behind Chloe's back, her thighs on either side of the redhead's waist. Beca raised the camera to her face playfully. "How do you work this thing?"

Chloe smiled, amused by the brunette's antics. Yes, she could definitely fall for this woman.

"Here, try this one instead." Chloe took the large manual camera and handed Beca the other camer she'd brought. It was a polaroid. Beca's eyes widened in excitement.

"Dude! I didn't know they still made these. I had one when I was little… I love these…," She trailed off as she got lost in some unspoken memory of her childhood, but she shrugged it off and snapped a picture of the woman beneath her.

It didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, but she decided to let it go and wait until Beca chose to open up to her. "This is actually a refurbished classic. I had to tweak it a bit, but they still make some today. The pictures come out low qual though."

"Definitely not like this." Beca winked as the picture appeared on the film it shot out. She flipped it so that Chloe could see it. "That's a high quality picture right there."

The redhead's cheeks reddened. "You are something else,"

"I am." Beca deadpan,"I read the newspaper sometimes and I just KNOW I can't be from this planet."

"Well, I've scored myself a sexy alien," Chloe quipped, smiling when Beca's eyebrows rose. She loved getting a rise out of the woman. She could be so adorable, at times.

Beca set the camera aside and lowered herself to meet Chloe's lips in a chaste kiss, smirking when she felt Chloe's hands in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer to deepen the kiss.

"I've got to get ready for work, " Beca finally remembered, mumbling laziily against Chloe's lips.

"Should I let go?" Chloe groaned, adorably.

"Probably," Beca rolled off of Chloe and began to gather her things. Chloe rolled over onto her stomach, her lower lip jutting slightly as she watched Beca. Beca noticed as she began to slip on her boots. "Don't give me that look. It's not fair…"

"Will I see you again?" Chloe asked quietly, her eyes twinkling with hope.

"Of course. How else am I supposed to woo with my date planning skills?" Beca smirked and leaned over to kiss Chloe one last time before standing and starting towards the door.

Chloe smiled as the door closed softly behind the tiny bagger. She couldn't help thinking it wouldn't take much for Beca to woo her. Maybe she already had.

**A/N: THINGS ARE GOING TO PICK UP IN THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME BECHLOE DEVELOPMENT. I HOPE I HAVEN'T TURNED ANY OF YOU AWAY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO RECEPTIVE OF THIS :] I WOULD LIKE TO THINK FIREWORKK 33 AND ToTheYoungWhoWantToDie ESPECIALLY, FOR HELPING ME IMPROVE THIS NEXT CHAPTER WITH THEIR SUGGESTIONS. TO THE GUESTS, I COULDN'T REPLY BUT KNOW YOUR REVIEWS MADE MY DAY :D**

Cynthia Rose was shocked to find a scarless Beca at work that day.

To her, this could have meant one of two things: either Beca actually refrained from sleeping with the redhead, or Chloe was actually the top. Both situations seemed believable enough considering the dorky grin on Beca's face.

Or maybe Chloe was just different. The thought brought a smile to Cynthia Rose's face.

Four Months Later-

Things were running smoothly for Beca and Chloe. Other than a few minor disagreements, the two couldn't truly say they'd ever fought or gotten upset with each other. Chloe even managed to coax a few stories out Beca.

She found out Beca came from a broken home. It was Beca and her mother against the world after her father had left them. Her mother struggled to make ends meet. Leaving them to live in a less preferred part of town… She'd learned that Beca became an orphan shortly after when her mother passed away. She finished up high school living in a children's home with no one. She turned to music. Something she and her mother shared. She'd finally tried out all those untouched music programs her mother bought for her over the years. She could get lost in it and forget she was alone.

Beca had learned that Chloe's past wasn't much different. Her home wasn't broken, but her parents fought constantly. They'd occassionally throw things… hit things… Sometimes each other. One night it had gotten so bad that Chloe's father began to bang his wife's head against the tile of the kitchen floor, ultimately causing unrepairable damage to the occipital lobe of her brain and leaving her blind. Chloe couldn't imagine losing her sight. She thought of all the things her mother could never see again and it only strengthened her love for the smaller things in life. For the beauty of things taken for granted…

So she became an artist. A sculptor. A photographer. She loved to show people the beauty of the world around them.

The couple had come a long way. But there were still a lot they didn't know about each other.

Which led to the conversation Beca had been avoiding. They were at Chloe's favorite park. It was where she went for the occassional morning jog or whenever she needed inspiration.

The sun hadn't so long risen. They were tangled on a blanket in the grass as a cool winter breeze blew over them. Birds communicated across the trees. Butterflies fluttered about, only adding to the beauty of the scene.

Beca rolled onto her side. Supporting her head in her hand so she could have a better view of the woman beside her. Her other hand came to rest on Chloe's hip as she leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Everything was perfect until the kiss started to become less and less innocent. Luckily, the park was practically secluded at this time so they didn't have to worry about ruining some poor kid's life by making out in front of him.

"When are you going to take me back to your place?" Chloe asked breathlessly as she pulled away. Beca wasn't sure how to respond to this. She could hear the desire in the woman's voice. She saw the hunger in her eyes. They had yet to take that next step in their relationship. And, even with this knowledge, Beca couldn't stop herself from panicking. And Chloe saw this, only causing her to grow more suspicious. Her voice softened as she rolled onto her side, raising a hand to cup Beca's cheek. "Baby… What are you so afraid of? It can't possibly be that bad."

"But it is," Beca answered quietly, avoiding her lover's penetrative blue gaze. Her eyes only seemed to relect the light blue of the sky and Beca couldn't handle that right now.

"What is it, Beca?" Chloe's voice was still as soft as it could be, considering how irritated she had become. "Is there someone else? Are you living with another woman?"

"No, Chloe… I promise. It's not that. Please just give me time…okay?" Beca begged. Feeling smaller than she ever had. She wasn't one to beg, but she couldn't lose this woman. She wouldn't.

"It's been nearly five months, Beca. I need you to have more faith in me," Chloe turned Beca's face so she could see her eyes. She could see the turmoil behind her lover's navy eyes. "I need you to trust me. Okay?"

With a shaky breath and a nod, Beca agreed. Her eyes never leaving Chloe's. "Okay."

"Let's get going. Are you still coming over later?" Chloe asked, desperate to change the subject. To avoid the nagging feeling in her chest. In the pit of her stomach. The feeling that maybe there was more to Beca and she was better off not knowing…

"Yes ma'am, if you'll still have me," Beca winked as she pressed a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips and began to gather their things.

As Beca pulled off in her blazer, Chloe was just getting settled in her Challenger. She could still see the blazer a few cars ahead of her once she pulled onto the highway.

_Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Maybe just for a bit?_

She couldn't stop herself from wondering what the brunnette was hiding. She was falling in love with the woman, FOR GOD'S SAKE! She had a right to know what she was getting herself into!

Chloe made the decision as she saw Beca turn off onto a smaller road, following her closely but keeping cars between them. She didn't want Beca to see her and get upset.

She ended up following Beca about 10 miles after that until they came to a truck stop by the interstate. She parked at the gas station next door, giving her a nice view of the back of the truck. She watched across the parking lot as Beca hopped out and started towards the trunk. Chloe watched curiously as Beca raised the back door. There were multiple bags, and what appeared to be…COMFORTERS and PILLOWS (_What the hell?_). However, Chloe wasn't able to take a second look because Beca had grabbed a small backpack and a garment before shutting the door quickly and rushing inside.

Chloe read the neon sign again and noticed it said to "dine and shower before you start on yer' way" (_Oh, Georgia… _She chuckled at the southern grammar.)

So, was that what Beca was doing in there? Why would she need to shower here?

Chloe was beginning to worry. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but everything about Beca's behavior seemed to bring her to only one conclusion. She didn't want to imagine Beca cold at night. Sleeping alone somewhere. When she could be safe in Chloe's arms. Warm in bed with HER. She couldn't stand the thought of Beca sleeping in her CAR, of all things. It just seemed like a bullseye. Not HER Beca…

Her conclusion was cofirmed when Beca reappeared 15 minutes later with slightly damp hair and her work uniform. She'd applied her makeup and everthing…

She threw everything in the back of her blazer before climbing in and pulling the door shut behind her.

Chloe couldn't let this go on. Chloe stepped out of the Challenger and started across the large parking lot, hugging her coat to her body as the wind began to pick up. She wouldn't let it stop her though. She was on a mission.

Chloe was about one row away from Beca's blazer when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and shove her into the nearest car.

THUNK!

Her head banging violently against the hard glass of the side window, blurring her vision for a second. She whimpered in pain as her hand rose to the back of her head instinctively. The mugger hadn't even cared to put on a mask.

_He must be new at this, _Chloe thought.

"Empty your pockets! Now!" The man shouted, pulling his other hand from his pocket to flash an M9 before slipping it back into cover. Her blue eyes widened in fear when she caught a glimpse of the object in his hand.

"I don't have anything!" Chloe whined, frantically. She really didn't. In her haste to get to Beca, she hadn't grabbed anything. Not even her keys. In the back of her mind, she prayed she hadn't locked the doors because she was willing to bet her keys were still in the car too.

Beca began to toss and turn on the comforters in her truck. She couldn't be having this dream again. Not when she had over two hours left before she had to get to work…

**_"Give it to me, old lady! And YOU stop fucking whining like a bitch!" The burglar growled as he turned to face Beca, pushing the handgun against the her mother's stomach._**

**_Beca stood frozen with fear as she watched her mother struggle with the man. _**

**_"Please don't do this in front of my daughter. She's just a kid…" _**

THUNK!

Her body slammed against the car again, leaving a small dent where her back had impacted with the door.

"Don't make me ask you again, lady. I hate to repeat myself," Bumper growled. Stepping closer so the handgun would be relatively hidden when he pushed it against her abdomen.

"Please!" Chloe begged.

Beca jolted awake. This wasn't a dream. That wasn't her mother's voice. Though the voice was horribly familiar. She sat up to look out of the rear window and saw a flash of red hair over a familiar grey coat.

_Chloe?_

"I'm going to give you until the count of three to make something appear. If you can't then I guess you'll jus have to find some other way to help me. Won't you?" Bumper smirked. His dark eyes almost seeming black with lust. He cocked the hammer on the pistol, smirking as he felt Chloe's muscles flench and watched tears spill over her cheeks.

"Come on, Bumper. Leave her alone. She was just looking for me," A voice interrupted the scene.

They both turned to face the tiny brunette beside them. Apparently, she knew them both.

"Whatever," Bumper turned back to the redhead before backing away and shoving his pistol back into the waist of his jeans.

Once Bumper had disappeared to find another victim, Chloe turned to Beca and could see she was not happy.

"How long have you been here?" Beca asked quietly. Her voice was calm and even, but her eyes held so many emotions. Fear… Confusion… Relief… Embarassment… Anger…

"Not that long," Chloe smiled sheepishly.

Chloe couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't make her sound like an untrusting girlfriend, but she couldn't. Because that's just what she was.

"You followed me. Didn't you?" Her voice cracked with emotion, and Chloe could tell she'd made a mistake. She should have waited.

Her face dropped when Beca spoke again. "How am I supposed to trust you when you don't trust me?"

"It's not that, Beca. I just… I worry. Okay? I know I went about this the wrong wa-,"

"Yeah, you did!" Beca interrupted, her voice raising as her fists clenched at her sides. If Chloe wasn't so busy worrying about losing Beca, she would say she thought it was sexy. Beautiful, even.

Beca began to ask questions before Chloe could answer them. Her voice becoming shakier and more frightening with each question, "What if I was still inside, Chlo? What if I didn't know him? What if… he'd just decided to put a b-bullet in your head and take everything on his own? HUH? Did you ever think about that?" Beca had tears in her eyes at this point.

"I don't know…" Chloe admitted, feeling as if she'd just shrunken a few feet.

"I NEED you to be more careful." Beca's voice softened. She wasn't trying to be mean. She wasn't trying to make Chloe cry, but she just couldn't lose someone so important to her. Not that way. Not again.

"I'm sorry," Chloe apologized. She'd never seen Beca so upset. She never wanted to see this look in Beca's eyes again.

Sensing Chloe's sadness, Beca ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath to calm herself. She then took Chloe's face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "It's okay." She whispered with a small smile. Feeling her heart flutter when Chloe smiled back. It was the smallest of smiles, but it meant she understood. As much as she could, at least.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Do you, uh, do you… want to come over?" Beca asked, teasingly.

"Sure," Chloe chuckled. It was new to her, but she could get used to it. Maybe she wouldn't ask Beca to move in just yet. She'd just let her know she was always welcome to stay with her. Maybe over time, things would work out on their own.

**A/N: THIS WAS LIKE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. LOL. OBVIOUSLY, I CAN'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THAT THOUGH. R & R OR INBOX, IF YOU'D BE SO KIND :] I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Weeks have passed since Chloe followed Beca "home", and the redhead has been trying EVERY THING IN THE BOOK to get Beca to move in with her, with no success so far. Beca Mitchell was as stubborn as could be. Even more so when she caught on to what Chloe was trying to do.

Attempt 1

_It was a Sunday. Beca slept in most of the day because she didn't have to work. Chloe laid beside the brunette with a paintbrush, playfully drawing patterns over Beca's eyebrows, over her nose, down over her lips, over her cheekbones... _

_HOW could Beca sleep through this?_

_Eventually, Beca did wake up, swatting at the giggling redhead, before she made her way to the kitchen to look for something good to eat. _

"_You have a habit of making yourself at home. Don't you?" Chloe watched in amusement as the brunette shuffled across the apartment digging through cabi._

"_I try to," Beca responded dryly. Oblivious to the imaginary light bulb flickering on above Chloe's head. _

"_Well I'm glad you do...this is as much your place as it is mine at this point," Chloe pointed to the random items Beca had strewn about the apartment. Shirts...headphones...boots..._

"_You should just move on in," Chloe suggested, hopefully, slipping off the futon and making her way over to a stiff Beca. Why did she look so shocked? She should've known this would come up eventually._

"_Maybe, later." She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about this right now."_

"_Why, not?" Chloe pressed, curiously, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist_

"_Because, I just don't," Beca dodged the question. "I don't want to fight with you, babe. Just, NOT TODAY,"_

"_Aren't you comfortable with me?" Chloe pushed. Beca abandoned the kitchen and moved back to the futon just to distance herself from Chloe so she wouldn't give in and tell her why the idea made her so nervous. "I mean...you practically live here already...,"_

"_Chlo," Beca sighed, exasperated. "Please..."_

"_Fine," Chloe sighed raising her hands defensively._

Attempt 3

_Chloe and Beca had just gone to see a new thriller at the local theater and the redhead was still a bit shaken up on the ride home. Beca chuckled and slid her hand across the console to Chloe's knee, to comfort the artist as she continued to drive._

"_Babe?" Beca started, glancing at Chloe briefly before bringing her eyes back to the road, "You know none of that stuff is real, right?"_

_Chloe only nodded and Beca couldn't help but smile at how cute and child-like she found the redhead to be in that moment._

"_Good," Beca smirked. "Besides...if it was real, you know I'd never let any of it hurt you."_

_Chloe saw opportunity to capitalize on her girlfriend's protective ways. She put on her best pout. Jutting her bottom lip out and widening her baby blue eyes as she waited for Beca to face her. _

_Beca felt Chloe's eyes on her, so she turned to face her and was met with "the face." The one Chloe used to get what she wanted._

"_Chlo," Beca groaned good-naturedly as she pulled her eyes back to the road. "What do you want?"_

"_Can you stay with me tonight, Bec? Please?" Chloe said the last part with a slight whine to her voice and Beca knew she couldn't say no._

_As they lay spooning on the futon, Chloe began to speak. She scoot back into the tiny bagger's strong arms. Letting them encircle her protectively._

"_This is my favorite part of everyday," Chloe confessed. Her voice was lazy with contentment and approaching sleep._

"_What is?" Beca asked curiously._

"_When I come home and you're here...or when you come over...or when you hold me like this. It just...I don't know...my day could be total shit and it all gets better when you're here. I feel so safe and loved...like nothing else matters"_

"_I'm glad you feel that way, Chlo. To be honest...seeing you always makes my day better. Like I feel like the day isn't complete if I don't see you."_

_Chloe rotated in Beca's embrace, so she could look into those soft navy eyes. She melted at the woman's sincerity. _

"_That's why you should just move in," Chloe teased. "You'd get to wake up with me in your arms, I'd get to wake up with you in mine...we'd see each other everyday... ,"_

"_Babe," Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe softly on the lips. "Less talking, more cuddling."_

_Chloe was fully aware that Beca was trying to avoid the conversation, but she let it slide. The brunette would cave in eventually._

Chloe was starting to lose hope. Maybe she wouldn't get Beca to move in wih her as soon as she thought. ...Maybe she could try a different method?

Attempt 7

_Beca had just gotten off and decided to drop by to see the artist. She was greeted with a chaste kiss at the door and a very hungry pair of baby blue eyes._

"_I missed you today," Chloe groaned as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her towards the futon. Eventually, Beca's knees collided with the edge of the futon and she fell back into a sitting position. Chloe straddled the bagger with playful glint in her eye_

"_Oh, wow...," Was all Beca could manage as she felt Chloe's hands slide down her arms and around to unbutton her uniform shirt. _

"_You should stay here tonight," Chloe whispered seductively into the brunette's ear, her hands still working over Beca's shirt buttons. _

"_Should I?" Beca groaned, her eyes fluttering closed as the redhead began to nip at her neck._

"_Yup," Was all the redhead said. She popped the 'p' playfully as she finally made it to the last button. She slipped a finger into the waist of Beca's jeans, running it teasingly from one hip bone to the other. "If you stay...maybe we can finally finish what we started the other night."_

_Chloe was sure this would work. She and Beca still hadn't taken that step and she knew how much of an effect it had on Beca, so she used it against the bagger every chance she got._

"_I'm tired of waiting, Bec," Chloe's voice dropped as she began to unbuckle Beca's belt. She was surprised Beca hadn't made a move to stop her yet. Maybe this WOULD work?_

_She rand her hands tenderly over Beca's firm abdomen. She smirked as she saw Beca's chest raise in a single deep breath to compose herself. _

"_I want you." Chloe whispered against Beca's collarbone. "Stay the night."_

"_Oh God...," Beca tensed as one of Chloe's hands trailed down to cup the brunette through her underwear. She could feel the effect she was having on Beca. Now she was going for gold._

"_You could just stay EVERY night," Chloe pushed. "...and you could leave some of your stuff here, so you don't always have to rush off in the mornings." Chloe squeezed the brunette's mound teasingly, smiling at the involuntary buck of the woman's hips. _

_Beca finally registered what Chloe was saying. Her eyes shot open and she removed the artist's hands from her trousers. _

"_Chloe, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." She slipped from under the redhead and began to re-fasten her clothes before turning onto her side to initiate cuddles. _

"_Give me a little more time, okay? That's all I'm asking..." Beca's voice softened to a voice reserved just for Chloe, her hands cupping the woman's face delicately as she brought their lips together. _

"_I just can't handle the whole "moving in" topic right now. Please don't be upset, and please don't think it's you, because it's not. I'm just... I'm a little slow at this relationship thing... this is new to me...and it freaks me out like all Hell, Chloe... just...let me come to terms with the fact that I love you...and then, THEN...we can talk about me moving in."_

_Chloe wanted to be upset, but she just couldn't bring herself to think about anything other than the three words that slipped out of Beca's mouth. _

_Chloe began to tear up. "Oh, wow...I'm...WOW."_

_Beca watched as the redhead began to wipe her eyes. "Shit! Babe, please don't cry... I'm sorry... I'm just not ready."_

_Chloe chuckled as she continued to wipe the tears. Of course Beca would misread the woman's emotions. She was new at this, indeed. _

"_These are happy tears, Beca. Just come here..." Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and pulled her closer for another tender kiss. _

"_I love you, too," Chloe eventually breathed as they parted, a small smile at her lips as she rested her forehead against the smiling brunette. _

_Beca was catching on._

**JUST A FLUFFY FILLER FOR YOU ALL. SCHOOL'S BEEN CRAZY THESE PAST FEW WEEKS.**

**I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS. I ACTUALLY DO TAKE THEM TO HEART, AS YOU CAN SEE. "MISSION: MOVE MITCHELL IN" HAS BEGUN.**

**BUT ANYWHOO! BEAR WITH ME. I'M TRYING NOT TO NEGLECT THIS TOO MUCH AND KEEP THE UPDATES PRETTY CLOSE TOGETHER. **

**R&R, PLEASE? SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THIS NEXT UPDATE HURTS MY HEART. HAVE NO FEAR THOUGH. THIS IS JUST A LITTLE BUMP IN THE ROAD FOR OUR BECHLOE. HAVE FAITH IN OUR GIRLS :] R&R PLEASE?**

Two Months Later-

It was late the next day when someone showed up at Chloe's apartment, practically pounding a hole in the door. The redhead thought she could ignore it. It wasn't Beca. Beca wouldn't get off for another hour or so.

Realizing this, Chloe didn't budge. She was in her zone… Glasses on the brim of her nose… Brows furrowed in concentration as she hunched over the kitchen counter…Editing photos as she chose her best, deciding which she would send off to the publishers…

She continued to ignore the relentless knocking at her door until she heard her best friend calling her frantically.

"Chlo? Let me in! You need to see this!" The tall blonde pleaded.

With a sigh, Chloe made her way across the apartment to the door, letting Aubrey rush in with what appeared to be a handful of …tabloids?

"Chloe," Aubrey started breathlessly, as she and Chloe made their way towards the futon, "You and that Beca have been all over the news!"

"What?" Chloe's face scrunched in confusion as she reached for the magazines in her friend's hand.

Chloe's eyes widened as she read a few of the titles:

_Celebrity Match Made In Heaven… Artist Chloe Beale and Musician Beca Mitchell Getting Cozy… Is DJ Beca Mitchell Looking to Make a Come-back Through New Artist?_

Chloe was beyond confused. She dropped down on the futon as she took a moment to think. What did all this mean? Beca Mitchell couldn't be HER Beca. Beca Mitchell was a famous producer. A heartbreaker. A womaneater… not a homeless woman with too much pride to accept help when it was offered. With too much respect to fuck her on the first date when that's what the woman said she would have done, typically…

But the pictures didn't lie. It was surely her and HER Beca. Pictures of them EVERYWHERE… Picnicking in the park… Walking through downtown, hand in hand… Laughing together as they sat in Starbucks'…

"I…I don't understand," Chloe started. She shook her head in denial. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"She's playing you." The blonde spat, harshly. "It makes perfect sense. It's why she won't move in…why she hasn't made a move to sleep with you. She's milking this relationship for all it's worth…,"

"No…," Chloe shot to her feet, running a hand through her wavy locks to compose herself. _There must be a loical explanation…_

"How much do you even know about her? I bet you didn't even know her last name before reading that!"

Chloe said nothing. She didn't have to. Her silence was confirmation enough.

"She's bad news, Chloe. I knew it the moment you told me you had to follow her to find out where she was living!" Aubrey's voice softened as she took in the expression on her friend's face. The redhead's heart was breaking slowly but surely.

"Look…No one should have to go through the things you've gone through for her… You've given her everything and all you've gotten in return is stress… day in and day out… You're worrying yourself gray over someone that doesn't even care,"

And that was when the levy broke. Chloe's shoulders shook as she sobbed silently.

She didn't want to believe any of it, but Aubrey was her friend. Her BEST friend. She'd never led her astray in all the years they had known each other. The blonde was always there for her. Even through the tough time with Chloe's parents. She was there through the good and the bad. Why would she lie to the redhead?

The blonde wrapped her arms protectively around her friend, cradling her to her chest.

Beca was excited to get home to Chloe. She had finally gotten that promotion she wanted, she'd managed to get off early, and she was finally ready to sit down and talk to Chloe about moving in with her. This was her life now, and she was genuinely happy.

She was shocked to find her love in tears when she finally made it over. She was shocked to find the blonde cradling her in such an intimate fashion. But most of all, she was shocked at the response she got when she rushed over to the artist, asking what was going on.

"You tell me," Chloe spat as she sniffled. Beca was taken back by the harsh intensity of Chloe's gaze.

"Wh-what?" Beca stuttered in shock. She had no idea what she did to piss off the redhead but she was willing to do whatever she had to do to make it up to her. "I don't understand. Tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it."

"You've done enough, Beca." Aubrey added, coldly.

"Okay?" Beca shrugged at Aubrey. This was nothing new for Aubrey, but she was surprised at the way Chloe was acting.

"Beca…I need you to be honest with me." Chloe started, her voice shaking as she stood to face the bagger. "Who are you? Why are you here, right now?"

"What? Are you serious, right now?" Beca was beginning to feel uneasy. Her eyes darted between the two women, looking for any sign of deceit. She knew she was in for it when she found nothing on either woman's face.

But, why? She didn't do anything wrong. _Did she?_

Aubrey was growing restless. As much as she enjoyed seeing Beca squirm, she was ready to get this over with. "Answer the question, Beca! Cut the shit!"

Chloe was beginning to tear up again. Beca's heart broke as she saw the pain in those big blue eyes. She wanted nothing more than to take the woman in her arms and never let go.

Chloe said nothing. She only handed Beca the stack of magazines.

Beca's face fell as she skimmed over the articles. All the accusations... All the lies that must've been filling Chloe's head..."You believe this, don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe." Chloe admitted. "There's obviously a lot about you I don't know."

That cut Beca deep and Chloe saw it. Beca had never opened up to anyone the way she opened up to Chloe. She thought over all the long talks they'd had. All the long walks. All the late nights of holding each other and pouring their hearts out. Beca's eyes began to shine with tears, but she'd never let them fall. Not in public, at least.

"This is what I get for trying…," Beca mumbled as she let the magazines fall to the floor. She started towards the door, stopping just as her hand gripped the door knob. She spoke over her shoulder to no one in particular," Believe what you want… I meant everything I said." And with that she was gone.


End file.
